The conference centers on research development and methodology. It is somewhat unusual in that instead of being a forum for the dissemination of data and information, it is a vehicle for the collection and assimilation of opinions, expertise and recommendations relative to health and productivity. There will be approximately 35 invited participants who are national authorities with expertise in various disciplines related to health and productivity research. The purpose of the conference is to create a forum so the participants can interact in order to share expertise and exchange opinions. One of the products to be created is a comprehensive concept paper that defines and prioritizes overall health and productive research objectives and defines a process to create and operate' the research database. The second product is the creation and commitment of an ongoing Research Advisory Board (RAB). This group of national authorities along with the HERO Research Committee will provide oversight and counsel for the three phase feasibility study and perhaps for the creation and operation of the health and productivity research database.